Letters
by Vampire-Academy-Fan
Summary: This is basically a story about Dimtri's letters which he wrote and sent back home to his family in Russia during the VA series! Starts from the beginning of VA! Please read! The story's better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my story! Yay! Tell me if it sucks or not and if you want me to continue please! This story is basically based throughout the VA series, starting from the first book about Dimitri's unmentioned letters to his family back home in Russia. Hope you like this story! Oh, and I'm doing a little happy dance cause I finally got this posted up! Yay! Review plese.**

Dimitri's letter to Darya:

_Dear Dasha, _**(Dimitri's fav sister. Jsyk. His sisters name is Darya, Dasha is her nickname)**

_How are things back home, how are you doing, how is everyone? I miss you all so much everything is so different here! Anyway, how's mom? Is mom holding up okay, she looked so sad when I left! Anyways to reply to you earlier letters, _**(I'll write them if requested, I just needed a beginning to start with.)**___things here are very interesting… Well first of all, I'm now assigned to this Princess Valissa Dragomir who ran away with a certain Rosemarie Hathaway and now I'm off on a wild goose chase to find them. Weird, I know but it's my job. We've actually located that they are somewhere in Portland right now, and that's where I'm going with a group of my colleagues to find them and bring them back to the academy. That's going to be fun, right? I hope to hear from you soon Dasha! Reply quickly, please? Miss you all, tell mom, Alina, and Lidiya that I said hi! Miss you all so much._

_With love,_

_Dimka._

Darya's reply to Dimitri:

_Dimka!_

_I thought that you already forgot about us! I mean you haven't wrote to me for so long! I missed you so much, and so did Alina and Lidiya (even though their too old to admit it)! Mom says hi to! Dimka, Dimka Dimka… So many questions, so little lines. Well, everything thing's fine here and everyone is fine except Lidiya and Alina keep having their daily quarrels, but your used to that already, right? Mom's alright, she's a little bit sad about you leaving but she's happy that you get to see the world. As for me, well nothings change… I'm still the youngest and most misunderstood person in the family, especially now that you're gone! I really miss you Dimka! No one here understands me the way you do… So, I see that you're going to be off and about looking for Valissa and Rosemarie. Good luck in finding them! We all miss you too Dimka! Now don't reply after a month cause I'm going to be seriously pissed off!_

_Best regards,_

_Dasha._

**Review please, hate it or love it? You tell me! Check out my poll. Next chapter's going to be updated soon! ~Michelle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you I would update! This is based on short and quick letters that Dimitri writes in his free time. Some may be longer than others… If you don't like my story, don't read it! Lawlz. **

Jumping onto when Dimitri brought Rose and Lissa back to the academy and now he's Roses mentor:

_Hey Dasha,_

_How could I possibly forget my family and my perfect wonderful little sister? It's just not possible is it? I'm so happy to hear about everyone being alright, although I'm not sure if Lidiya and Alina fighting is considered a good thing but I guess that's just how they communicate. Can't do anything to stop them anyways, especially if I'm halfway around the world. Dasha, you know that last time I told you that my colleagues and I are going off to find Rosemarie and Vasailisa and bring them back to the academy right? Well I've, I mean we've found them! Rosemarie or as she prefers, Rose has this attitude and this smartass mouth but she's a nice girl underneath. She has brown hair as well as brown eyes and her curves are very noticeable. She's going to become a very fine guardian one day and I have a feeling that she might get along with you. Her friend, Vasailisa, or Lissa as she prefers, is the exact opposite. Pale, and blonde, but striking in her own way. She however, I didn't get to know very much. Dasha, knowing how curious you are you would be likely to ask me how I got to know one girl and not the other. Well the thing is, and I'm not sure if you're going to believe me or not but I'm now someone's mentor. Scary I know… Oh well. Man, all I do is talk and talk about me... Is there anything new going on with you? How about mom, Lidiya and Alina? Miss you all so terribly much! Reply soon?_

_Dimka._

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Dimka,_

_Of course you can't forget us! Who would be after they've been brainwashed by us for 24 years? I know what you mean about Lidiya and Alina fighting, it's getting so annoying now. It's even worse than before if that's ever possible. I knew that you would find Rose and Lissa soon. You're the best guardian in the world to me! So, as you were saying… Rose and me friends? Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see if we'll ever meet each other. Then we can plot against you! Muwahaha! Oops, sorry… So do you like Rose and Lissa, like are they nice and all that? Oh, Rose has a smartass mouth huh? Bigger than Lidiya's? Don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me! Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Dimka is a mentor and has a mentee! I'm going to tell everyone! Lol. There's not really much going on here in Russia, except we got new neighbours and Alina has her eyes on the boy next door. Lidiya on the other hand is bragging about being a blood whore and saying how good it feels to have you blood sucked out of you. I, on the other hand fell disgusted by this. Is it wrong of me to want to become a guardian instead? I'm so confused about all of this. Please talk to me Dimka! Miss you, and love you._

_Dasha._

**You like? Review and vote on my poll please! ~Michelle.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dasha,_

_It's okay my dear sister, Lydia and Alina fighting is just a little phase that they are going through. They'll both get over it soon enough, and everything would be back to normal. Oh, and you always believe in me way too much. Although I still can't believe I found them, let alone being one of their mentors. Oh no! Maybe you and Rose being friends isn't the best thing ever. I would rather not have a replay of what happened when we you were 5 right? Of course I won't tell Lydia, unless you and Rose do plot against me, then that's another story. ;) So did Alina make a move on the boy next door or what? Also, don't listen to Lydia, she enjoys being a "blood whore" and that's her choice. So don't feel pressured to follow in her footsteps, you can do whatever makes you happy. And I would be honoured if you followed my footsteps into being a guardian. Do whatever makes you happy Dasha, and don't let anyones influence change what you wanted to do! Also Dasha, I'm a little confused myself. I think I've fallen in love. It's so complicated, our love is kind of forbidden, and it's kind of like a disgrace of Dhampir kind to some people. I miss you Dasha, and tell Ma that I miss her, and love her too.  
_

_Dimka._

**Sorry, I only had time for one letter. I'll try to update as soon as possible after I get up to 23 reviews. If I get more, I might make the following chapter a little bit more longer, and more detailed so get reviewing! ;) Thank you! ~Michelle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that in Blood Promise Dimitri's siblings name's are shown. But I'm not really in the mood to change the different names, so yeah. Please review. I'll update ASAP! =) I hope to get at least 9 reviews. **

Dear Dimka,

I know how hard it is on you, with your love to Roza. (At least I think that it's Roza) I understand how you feel, and if I were you, I would go with my gut feeling and do what's right in your heart Dimka. You always know what to do, and that's what makes you my role model! And I also hope that you're right about the phases Dimka! Alina, didn't do anything Dimka, at least not yet… But she always goes out at night, so who really knows? I won't listen to Lydia Dimka, that's for you support, I will try my best to graduate out of Baia and become a legendary guardian like you! I miss you too Dimka, and Mom does too, she really wants to know when you can come back home for a little while, or even just give us a phone call. Perhaps with someone by your side… Like your "mystery girl". Anyways, have fun Dimka. Love you!

Dasha.


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated this fan fic for a while but here goes nothing… Btw, I decided that I'm only going to do the main parts of the books, so right now I'm going to jump ahead to the end of the first book in the series now…**

_Dasha, _

_I'm so sorry that I haven't been really writing you letters nowadays because I've been very busy with Roza and the mentoring not to mention that my Princess Valissa was captured by Victor Dashkov because Dasha, she has a special long-forgotten ability. Valissa is a sprit user and by capturing her Victor Dashkov could have been restored to health. However with all that put aside, Victors trial is taking place, but we're all sure that he'll go to jail no matter what… However I'm not most bothered about that Dasha. What I'm worried about is Rose. Darya, I'm going to tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone… Well… I love Roza, I really truly do and I know she loves me too and it's all wrong, but I still can't help myself… Together we've stolen kisses, worked as a team, encouraged and helped each other, show the other things and help them reach out to the unreachable, to be able to obtain things and experience things that they've never thought possible. I don't want to feel this way Dasha, I really don't… You know, although Rose is great, it can never happen. She's my weakness and Victor Dashkov used it against us… He made us do incredible, unbelievable, indescribable things together, and if I'm not strong and let this continue to go on I won't be able to protect Valissa… Oh Dasha, I really don't know what to do… I miss you all dearly I'm just so lost right now… __I guess there's no other way… __ Well, reply soon to me Dasha, I want to know how you all are doing! I miss you dearly, always remember that no matter what, I love you!_

_Dimitri._

**Tell me what you think! **** Should I write Darya's response or just skip to Frostbite? Anyways, thanks for reading! ~Michelle.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dimka,

Life's been quite hectic lately and I'm sorry that I didn't respond sooner to your letters. Wow, your life is everything but a bed of roses. I always knew that there was something special about Valissa and this confirms all my suspicions. Victor is quite a character for treating his own niece that way. How could he? He's royal scum if you ask me, totally unfit to be Moroi let alone royal actually. I hope Queen Tatiana finds him to be guility. Anyways, it seems as if you're really confused over your feelings for Roza. I really cannot tell you how you should voice your opinions, or whether or not you should continue this infatuation with her. All I can say is that you should be aware of everything and everyone around you. It seems as if you really love her, but there are so many things barricading your relationship with her. Do you really want to lose her? How badly do you want to be with her? I know she's your weakness Dimka but do you ever think that there could be some way around that, some way in which you could still love her, but not be distracted if someone was to use her against you. You life's really complicated right not, and I wish you the best. Just know that I'm always here for you when you need me, even though I'm a million miles away, I'm also just either a phone call or letter away. I love you Dimka, and I know that you'll always make the best choices in the end regardless. Good luck!

Darya.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Love it, hate it? Let me know, I welcome all comments. If you've got any advice on which parts of Frostbite I should focus on, feel free to PM me. Thanks for all the support! ~Michelle.**


End file.
